First Day of School
by Colmillios
Summary: Sasuke laughed at his big brother and promised him he wouldn't be like he was today again...but of course there is always next year!


**A/N: **_Mostly everyone remembers there first day of school and Naruto characters are no different! Since school has started back I thought it would be a cute idea to write about Sasuke going to his first day of Kindergarten and have Itachi tag along for the ride. _

_Hope you enjoy my little story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Naruto characters_

_

* * *

_Sasuke was beaming from ear to ear as he left the soon to be elementary school that he would be attending. "I can't wait to get home and tell big brother that I have gotten into the same school as him!" He grabbed a hold of his mother's hand and they started to walk back to their home. "I bet he will be proud of you." Sasuke smiled so big that his cheeks where starting to hurt, "I hope so I am just so excited!"

As soon as they got home Sasuke kicked off his shoes and ran to his big brother's room. He was so excited that he forgot to knock like Itachi had asked him to do so many times. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Guess what!" Itachi looked up from his desk to see his little brother with the most biggest smile on his face. "Come on…guess what happened today!" Sasuke liked to play this game it gave him some entertainment, and he wanted to test Itachi as well.

Itachi put a hand to his chin and began to act like he was thinking. "Did you get some new clothes?" Sasuke shook his head, "No guess again."

"You taught yourself the shurkin jutsu?" Sasuke stomped his foot "No…but I wish I did that!" Itachi let out a little laugh.

"Did you make a new friend?" Sasuke once again shook his head but a little bit harder this time. "Aww come on big brother! You are getting everything wrong, I might as well tell you. I got into the same school as you!"

Itachi gave him a smile, "Oh you did, well that is really great to hear." Sasuke climbed up into Itachi's lap and began to fiddle with the papers on his desk. "Yeah I was so excited to hear that I made it. And I wanted to be the one to tell you too." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and grabbed his pencil and continued working. Sasuke watched him for a bit before speaking up again, "Do you think you can take me to my first day of school nii-san?" Itachi stopped for a second to answer him, "Yeah I can take you Saskue, but I can't be with you the whole time. I have classes as well." Sasuke began to pout, "I know that nii-san! I am a big boy after all, I won't need you to stay with me." Itachi just smiled and gave Sasuke a light kiss to the back of his head. "I know you are Sasuke." With his little brother in his lap Itachi continued on with his work, Sasuke always loved this kind of time he spent with his big brother.

* * *

_First Day of School_

Sasuke woke up before every body he was just to excited about his first day of school. He pushed his covers off and ran down the hallway to his parents room. He opened the door and tiptoed to his mom's side of the bed. He started to shake her and whispered, "Mom...mom..wake up today is my first day of school." His mom opened one of her eyes and smiled. "I will be up in a bit go downstairs to the kitchen and I will make you breakfast." Sasuke nodded and tiptoed out of the room and then ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He had never been up this early so it was really quiet and rather dark downstairs all by himself. But being the big boy that he was he found his way to the kitchen and turned on the light. He didn't feel like waiting on his mom so he began climbing on the counter to get to his favorite cereal. He was almost down when he heard his mom say, "What are you doing Sasuke?" He froze as he held up the cereal box and smiled. "Just getting my cereal." His mom walked over and picked him up off the counter. "I will do that, how about you go and get your brother up ok?" "I can do that!"

Sasuke cut the corner so fast he almost fell as he made his way up the stairs. He got to Itachi's door and slowly opened it. He poked his little head though the opening and looked to see that his brother was still sleeping. He started to walk on his tiptoes toward Itachi. "Don't even think about it..." A muffled voice said. "Aww nii-san I wanted to surprise you!" Itachi turned over to see Sasuke's cheek's were puffed out. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe you will get me next time...and plus I knew it was you because I heard you running up the steps."

Sasuke hated it when he said that first line to him, "Well I am going to get you...one of theses times." With that Sasuke climb on the bed and started to bounce. "Come on time to get up big brother!" Itachi reached up and grabbed a hold of Sasuke and pulled him down to give a poke to the forehead. "I am up, go back down stairs and I will be down for breakfast soon."

Sasuke slide off the bed and rubbed his forehead. "You always do that! And ok then you better hurry." He made his way back down stairs to see his father had woken up as well. Sasuke sat down and started to eat his bowl of cereal. "You seem to be real excited about school." His farther asked him out of the blue. Sasuke tried to chew up what was in his mouth before answering. "Yes I am father." Itachi ended up joining them in the kitchen for breakfast before Sasuke could say anything else the conversation was all about his big brother again.

Sasuke finished up his breakfast and excused himself so he could brush his teeth and get dressed. He ran to his room to see his mom had laid an outfit out for him. Of course it was something Sasuke didn't want to wear, a checkered pattern red and white button shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He stuck his tongue out at it after seeing the outfit but he put it on anyways. He knew his mom would be mad if he wore something else.

He ended up passing Itachi in the hallway on his way to brush his teeth and comb his hair and he decided to ask his brother how he looked. "How do I look nii-san?" Itachi looked him over and gave him a thumbs up and walked into his own room to get dressed. Sasuke wasn't happy about that response he got but he made his way into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

He grabbed his little step stool and stood on it and looked at himself in the mirror. He found his comb on the sink and began to comb his hair. He sometimes hated his hair he wish he could make it lay down in the back but it never seemed to do that for him. Next up was teeth, he was so happy that he was at the age where he didn't need help. Or at least that was what he thought. He opened the toothpaste and tried to get it on the tooth brush. He was having a hard time getting the toothpaste to come out since it was nearly gone. "Argh! Come on!" Sasuke was getting frustrated when some one else hands came around and grabbed the toothpaste.

"You are hopeless little brother." Sasuke lifted his head to see Itachi helping him once again. "I am not hopeless it wouldn't come out." Itachi chuckled, as he grabbed his own tooth brush. "Well don't make a mess." No sooner had he said that when heard Sasuke say, "Oh no...Itachi look I got toothpaste on shirt!" Itachi grabbed the towel on the sink and tried to get it off but he was making it worse. "Nii-san stop you are just spreading it every where!" Sorry Sasuke I guess you will have to change your shirt. Finish up and I will help you."

After they got their teeth brushed Itachi followed Sasuke to his room. Sasuke went to his closet and started to search though his clothes until he found the shirt he wanted to wear today. It was a hand me down shirt that he of course got from Itachi. "This is what I wanted to wear today!" As he jerked it off the hanger and showed it to Itachi. "Do you remember this nii-san?" Itachi of course remembered it, he got it from a friend of the family.

A regular black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back but yet it had a fire like border all around the image. "Now I can really show off what clan I am from." Sasuke said with a smile. "It might be a good idea to change your pants too there little brother." Itachi went into Sasuke's closet and grabbed him a pair of dark colored jeans, "Here put these on and I will meet you down stairs to get your lunch and put your shoes on."

"Alright big brother I will try and beat you down stairs!" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, "You have to make everything a race don't you?" Sasuke had already put one leg into his jeans as he started to hobble out into the hallway. "I am going to beat you!" Itachi shook his head and let out a sigh. "Foolish little brother..."

Itachi made it down stairs to see that Sasuke was putting on his shoes and had his lunch beside of him, "See I told you I would beat you!"

"Yeah you beat me this time Sasuke."

Itachi sat down and put on his shoes as well and extended his hand to Sasuke so he could hold his hand while they walked to school. "Bye boys hope you have a good day at school!"

"Bye mom see you later!" Both of the boys waved and went on their way to school. Sasuke was still rather excited as he held his brother's hand and skipped a long side of him. Being out this earlier Sasuke never knew how chilly it felt in the morning but this was a whole new experience and he was loving every minute of it. They made it to the school building and their where kids running around every where. Sasuke's head was swinging from left to right as he toke in all of his surrounds.

"This is so much fun nii-san!" Itachi nodded it always seemed little things like this could make Sasuke happy. Itachi walked Sasuke to his classroom and the little Uchiha froze. "What is wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke started to tug on Itachi's shirt to make him come down to his level. "I changed my mind...I want you to stay with me." Itachi shook his head, "I can't stay with you...but come here and look." Itachi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pointed into the classroom. "See all those kids in there? You can make you some new friends and everything." Sasuke looked but stuck his nose up, "I only want you to be my friend!"

"Sasuke...come on now...how about this I will stand right here and you go on in the classroom. And once I feel you are going to be ok I will go to class ok?" Sasuke stared at his older brother, "You promise!" Itachi held out his pinky, "I pinky promise you." They locked pinky's and Sasuke slowly walked into the classroom.

He scanned the room to find some where he could sit and just watch everyone for now but there wasn't any free seats for him to sit by himself. He noticed a yellow head kid that was sitting by himself so he decided to take the seat next to him. Itachi watched him take a seat beside one of the other students and hoped that he would start a conversation.

"So what is your name?" Asked the yellow head boy. Sasuke turned his head, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha...who are you?" The yellow head boy smiled really big and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke eyes got really big hearing this kid being so excited about his saying his name.

Itachi smiled as he watched his little brother he was hoping that he made a new friend. He felt like it was time for him to go on since it seemed like Sasuke was going to be ok now. He slowly stood up and gave Sasuke a final grin before disappearing out of his sight.

He was almost to the door at the end of the hallway when he heard little feet running toward him. He turned around to have Sasuke's head hit him rather hard in the stomach, "Ugh..Sasuke..What are you..doing?"

Sasuke hit Itachi on the side and yelled, "You broke your promise!" Itachi walked over to the wall and slide down trying to catch his breath again, "I did not..you look like you were doing fine so I left."

Sasuke put his hands on hips and kicked his brother's foot, "I am not ready for you to leave!" Sasuke toke a hold of his brother's hand and started to pull him so he would get up. He then dragged him back to his classroom, "You are going to stay with me..I don't want to be alone."

Itachi felt rather embarrassed being in a kindergarten class but he spoke with Sasuke's teacher and she acted like she was fine with him staying. Itachi went to the back of the room and sat in one of the small desks, he knew he wasn't going to fit and why he even tried he would never know. And with him trying to sit in one of the seats he ended up getting some laughs. While Sasuke covered his face he had never been embarrassed by his older brother until now, and he never thought it could be possible. Itachi could feel his face getting red so he decided to sit in the floor instead.

The teacher decided that it would be a good idea if each individual student introduced themselves. When it got to Sasuke's turn all the little girls in the class started to giggle and whisper. Itachi could hear them a little bit, his little brother was going to be the class stud..just like he was. But he was more interested to see exactly what Sasuke was going to say about himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and when I grow up I want to be just like my older brother!" Sasuke did one of his big grins as he turned around to look at his brother who was rather wide eyed. Itachi knew that Sasuke looked up to him but this much...wow the pressure was sure on now.

Once class started Itachi could feel himself slowly going to sleep, he already knew this kind of stuff and it was proving to be hard to stay awake. The lunch bell is what finally woke him up, "Finally some kind of freedom." He was about to stand up when Sasuke pushed him back down, "You brought your lunch right nii-san?" Itachi nodded and Sasuke sat down in front of him, "I thought so..we can eat our lunch together." Itachi was kind of confused, "How about we go to the cafeteria and eat?" Sasuke shook his head but Itachi decided that they were going.

He stood up and grabbed Sasuke like a tot bag and carried him to the cafeteria. Itachi pointed to Sasuke's class, "Go sit with that blond kid Uzumaki...I am going to go and sit with my friends ok?" Itachi gave his brother a shove and left him standing there, it was kind of mean of him but yet Sasuke had to learn that he was not always going to be there to hold his hand.

After lunch was over Itachi knew that he would be able to get out of his little brother's sight and be able to go back to his own class. And that was the case, he let out a sigh as he sat down in his own desk. No sooner had he sat down when he heard his name over the P.A. system to come to the office. He thought that maybe he was getting in trouble for not being in class earlier, but he was wrong..he walked in to see Sasuke in tears.

The principal of the school had a tried look on his face, "I tried my best but yet...he said he wasn't going to be quiet until you came down here." Itachi said his thanks and grabbed the little sobbing Uchiha by the hand...man this day was turning out to be the most craziest first day of school ever.

Sasuke was dragging his feet so Itachi decided to pick him up and carry him back to his class. He decided not to say one word to Sasuke because he had a feeling he might just blow up on him. Once they got back to the classroom Itachi put Sasuke down and looked him in the eye. "I am on my last nerve with you Sasuke...now you are going into your classroom and I am going to mine and that is final!"

Sasuke rubbed his tears off of his face and stuck his tongue out at Itachi and walked into his classroom. Itachi let out a long dragged out sigh he was just so tried and he still had about 2 and half hours left of school.

Once the bell rung for classes to be let out, Itachi went and stood under one of the trees in front of the school and waited on his little brother. Finally he noticed Sasuke running toward him with a bunch of the girls from class hot on his trail. "Hide me big brother..hide me!" Sasuke went around the back of Itachi and poked his head around to see the girls running by the two of them.

"Phew..that was a close one.." Sasuke said as he pushed his face into Itachi's back. Itachi started to laugh it reminded him so much of when he was younger. "So I am guessing you had a good day at school?" Sasuke came out of hiding and shook his head yes. "Oh yeah I did have some fun today." Itachi smiled he was glad the day was over with, "Well come on let's get home so we can eat dinner."

Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and they started to walk back home. "Itachi..I wanted to say I am sorry for acting like a baby today.." Letting out a little sigh Itachi picked up Sasuke to carry him and tell him, "It is ok..I didn't think you would turn out to be that way today...but I will say I am glad that you finally were able to be in class without me."

Sasuke smiled another one of his big smiles, "And to think we get to do this again tomorrow!" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and slumped his head down, "Please..don't do that to me Sasuke." Sasuke laughed at his big brother and promised him he wouldn't be like he was today again...but of course there is always next year!

* * *

**A/N: **_Poor Itachi how did he ever make it though the day, lol. _

_I hope you enjoyed my story._

_Thanks so much for reading.  
_


End file.
